emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7982 (7th November 2017)
Plot Sarah manages to persuade Zak to pay her £5 to feed the pigs for a week. Eric asks Sarah to pass on a message to Faith. She agrees - for a fee. Adam insists he needs to get rid of the letter, believing Ross is the murderer and is framing him. When Robert hears Lawrence approaching, he picks up the phone and pretends to be talking to Kath who is worried about her investment. Victoria tries to stop Adam from confronting Ross but he storms round to the garage anyway and questions if Ross is trying to fit him up for murder. Ross continues to insist Emma committed suicide. Cain has to step in to stop Adam going for Ross. Moira is shocked to learn Adam is under suspicion of murder and asks Cain for an explanation. Diane makes Doug feel bad about throwing Gerry out. Whilst Diane and Doug have a disagreement in the kitchen, Gerry sneaks into the restaurant and steals Doug's breakfast. Doug finds Gerry eating his food. Faith agrees to give Eric another chance, if he takes her out for a fancy meal and pleads with her. Doug throws Gerry out of the B&B and orders him not to come back. Rodney is annoyed Faith chose Eric over him. After Frank suggests Rodney should get his old mojo back, Rodney gets an idea. Gerry makes himself comfy in the bus shelter and pretends to Aaron and Liv that he spent the night there. Aaron knows it's a scam but reluctantly agrees to allow Gerry to sleep on the couch. Moira is annoyed no one told her about Adam's arrest. Victoria advises Adam to play it clever, stating that picking a fight with Ross doesn't help his case. Eric plays a round of golf with Morris Blakey. Eric believes Morris is going to ask him to run of mayor again. He's shocked when Morris reveals there's plans to build a new golf course and the access road will run through his house. Cain tries to assure Moira that all of this with Adam will blow over as Adam isn't capable of murder. Eric is devastated at the prospect of losing the home he shared with Val but refuses to pay Morris £10,000 to make the problem go away. Rodney returns to Emmerdale with a van load of antiques and a plan to get back into the antiques business. He manages to get Jimmy to agree to store the items at Victoria Cottage. Robert suggests that he takes a step back from Home Farm, reminding Lawrence he doesn't even work there officially. Faith is disappointed to be stood up by Eric. At Pollard's Barn, Eric sobs as he watches videos of Val. He calls Morris and agrees to pay the bribe to keep his home. Adam is positive that Ross planted the letter but Victoria wonders if the letter is actually a suicide note. Victoria recalls the day at the hospital when Ross and Pete learned of Emma's crimes and concludes neither Ross nor Pete saw the letter. At Dale View, Pete suggests Ross knows something and asks his brother if he knew Emma killed James before they found out at the hospital. Ross denies it, but he's lying - he found the letter on the day Emma died. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *The Woolpack - Kitchen and bar *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Grange - Restaurant, kitchen, guests lounge and front garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Hotten Road *Hotten Road bus stop *Shirewell Club - Golf course *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,970,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes